pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Judge
|released = 12.5.0 |rateoffire = 21 |capacity = 1 |mobility = 16 (Weight) |cost = 660 (420 on sale.) |imagecaption = The Judge in the Armory. |lethality = 25-29 |Level required = 22 }} The Judge '''is a Heavy weapon that was introduced in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance The weapon has a silver body with orange/black/white strips and an orange 'H' on the middle of the body, with a black breach at the end of the weapon. It also has a orange handle on the bottom of the weapon with a red trigger. At the front, an orange rocket with white fins can be seen loaded. When fired, the camera will switch to behind the rocket as it moves. The player can control the direction of where the rocket will go by swiping the screen of their device. Strategy Tips * Try firing the rocket from a safe place away from the battlefield, such as behind cover and not out in the open. As the user is vulnerable to enemies while controlling the rocket. ** Otherwise, the user will lose control of the rocket when they die. * Unlike the Stinger's rockets, the Judge's rockets are very maneuverable, and can turn very well. * The rocket will automatically detonate after 8 seconds from initially firing, make sure the rocket hits an enemy before then. * This weapon can be used for long ranged surprise attacks by guiding the rocket from behind the user. ** This weapon can be also used for taking down Jetpack users. * The rockets '''CANNOT be shot down by firing at them, so use this as your advantage. * Depending on your background inverting your controls can make it easier to fly. Counters * If killed by one by a user who is hiding, use the KillCam to find their location. * Move away from the rocket while taking sharp turns and bunny-hopping. * If possible, try taking sharp turns through doorways. * Shoot its users with any weapon while they are controlling the rocket. * This weapon's rocket does NOT have health, so shooting it won't do anything. * If you are unable to outmaneuver the rockets try to stay in a very tight space, just enough for you to barely fit is ideal. * It has very low ammo so stay out of the way by flanking or hiding until they run out if you can't outmaneuver the rockets * If you really don't want to see it at all try a close range map like Pool Party (PG3D) as the judge suffers in close range. * The Stinger can easily counter its users, considering its ability to spam rockets on the users, hence the 84 fire rate while Judge has only one-fourth fire rate of Stinger. * The attack from wall in pool party to you is 8 small blocks so you should get out of it. * Use a low weight weapon like the Chainsaw. The judge missle will not hit you due to it's moderately slow speed * If you see a person using the judge, kill them quickly by using a weapon with high efficiency because they cannot attack you while controlling the missle. Theme Futuristic themed. Supported Maps * Paradise Resort * King of the Hill Weapon Setups This weapon can serve well for stealth builds, as the user can attack enemies without physically being seen by the enemy, this can be even more effective when a user uses a Stealth Bracelet. Trivia * It is the second weapon to feature manual guided rockets, the first being the Stinger. * Despite having the Homing Missile attribute, the Manual Guidance attribute would be more appropriate; the rockets do not automatically home on the nearest enemy, instead the user has to manually control the rocket towards the enemy. **However, this was fixed in the 12.5.1 update, when the Homing Missile attribute was replaced with the Rocket Control attribute. * The body is similar to the Smart Bullet Bazooka's body. * This weapon has an "H" on the side of it. This is wierd because this weapon does not start with an "H". ** However, the "H" might stand for Homing Missle * Despite being graded as , this is the common weapon to encounter in most maps. * This weapon is the only weapon that has a rocket control ability. * This weapon have no area damage, despite saying it has area damage. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Rocket Control Category:Area Damage Category:Themed